The Zoroark Shinigami
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: When a Zoroark dies rescuing people from a burning building she finds herself in soul society with a Zanpakuto right when an old lady is about to be killed and robbed.


**Shinji Mori: The Soul Reaping Zoroark**

I knew that I was dead, and I knew what had happened when I died, but why on earth did I have a weird sword across my back? As I was thinking about this I decided to investigate this place and disguised myself as my human trainer in a way. I made myself appear to have bright white hair with pale pink tips, have bright green eyes, and I made it look like my clothes were similar to some that I seen hanging near by at a house... that was being robbed... I decided to stop them and so I ran up to them using a quick attack and slammed my fist into one guys jaw. He screamed in pain... W_hoops! Looks like I forgot that he is human... again. _I was making quick work of them, punching one and twisting into a spinning kick only to back hand another right afterwards, which sent six of them to the ground in pain. Then one of them nicked my shoulder with a knife causing my real form to be seen, I nearly passed out when I heard their screams my ears were hurting so badly. Luckily they took off screaming something about a hollow eating them.

I twisted my head showing my confusion and turned to the lady that they had knocked out and checked to see how badly she was hurt before I gently picked her up. She was still bleeding, although not hurt too badly, but I still took her inside to take care of her right away. When she woke up she stared at me with fear until I whined as I pushed the potion I had made from a few berries I had towards her. She stared at it for a moment before looking at my like I was crazy. I nudged it towards her again before she took a quick look around to find that nothing was gone and what had been broken or turned over was neatly set where it would make sense to put each while waiting to learn where it belongs. I whined again and looked at the potion showing that I would eat it if she thought that it was poisoned and make her another one with her watching be fore glancing back at her only to realize my mistake. "Are you hungry little fox? I have something that I can give you sense you were nice enough to protect me from those bad souls." I looked at her twisting my head with confusion yet again.

"Arruuff?" I didn't need to do anything else to get her to realize that I didn't know where I was at nor what she meant by 'bad _souls_'. She looked at me with pity that sent chills down my spine before saying five words that were baffling. "Sweety Pie, you're in heaven..." I blinked while trying to connect the dots and deciding to use my illusion again. "Why were they trying to rob you if heaven is the paradise of the good people?" I watched as she seemed to be trying to think of a way to explain it to me only to jump across the room when someone spoke from behind me. "Not all rumors are true, heaven never has been a paradise. Are you okay, Momma?" he spoke to the lady while keeping an eye on me as I watched him and glanced at the door as two more people came in wearing the same outfit in a different style.

When the boy was about to bob my head I quickly stopped him while looking at the lady for instructions. "Toshiro Hitsugaya! You shouldn't hit the girl. She saved me from some robbers a little while ago. Be nice to the little fox. Whoops, sorry for spilling your business like that, Sugar." I laughed as I looked at his hand while giving him a berry. "Its alright, besides, I should be the one apologizing. I brought you in here to use your kitchen to mix my berries to make that healing food or potion for you without asking. So we are even in my opinion." I turned my head towards the guy she had called Toshiro and continued. "And I am sorry for grabbing your arm like that, I wouldn't be able to speak if you had hit me thanks to me being a Zoroark. My friend had called me Mori Shinji because she found me in a forest while looking for a one she hoped to call a friend, you may call me such if you wish." before I knew what was happening he was suddenly eye level with me and he had already bopped my head really hard. I swayed back and forth as I carefully made my way to a seat and plopped down before whining like crazy since it hurt so much.

I looked at him with watery eye and huffed, "Arururahruphnnnnn?" he knew what I was trying to say cause he honestly look shocked and ashamed that he had hit me harder than he thought. My luck was so bad at that moment though, the girl at the door let lose a fan girl screech that made me lose all of my senses except for touch. Then she squeezed me so badly I thought I was going to die.

The next thing after that that I knew a lady with a braid going down the front of her torso was looking at me to see if I was alright. Then I hear someone familiar, "Sorry about Rangiku. She tends to adore everyone for some odd reason, even me." I turned my head to look and remembered that I had died, saved a person, and nearly been killed by her son's friend. I was just glad I was still in existence... _Or is it non-existence?_ I didn't think that I was speaking like a fox until someone laughed, "Actually existence would be the right answer, Miss Shinji. How are you feeling now that you are back with us?" I blinked while trying to feel something only to look at my wrist and find a needle. I looked at the man with pure fear as I started to snap my head back and forth while looking for the exit.

Next thing I knew the man had the needle out and gave it back to the lady. "I told you that using a needle would be a bad idea. Miss Mori, I need to know what I can do to make sure that you are alright." I looked around for my bag only to start growing mad. "Mori, Looking for this?" I turned and seen Toshiro holding my bag and I gently hugged him before I snatched my bag. And started eating a few only to have the lady walk up to me and say, "Where did you find those berries? They are quite a helpful medicine." I looked at them all before realizing that they didn't have any of the berries at all. That is when I decided to tell them of my living world and how there was a few hundred million creatures like me called pokemon.

I looked in the bag that Yuki had told me to watch and found the Pokédex and the instruction booklet, now they could know everything there is to know about a few hundred of my kind. I made myself look like Yuki so that I could speak with all of them. "Here, if you read this you will know how to use the Pokédex," I showed her the booklet and Pokédex while giving them to her. "Although I do not have the info filled in for every type and species you can still learn a lot from this."


End file.
